


Voices

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Hearing Voices, Jacqueline is totally not a female Jack, M/M, Marriage, Mental Instability, Multi, Shut your mouth, Two Voices, Unreliable Narrator, what are you talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Living with The Host isn't as fun as it used to be.





	Voices

Mark lived a normal life. He had normal friends, a normal wife, a normal house, normal...everything.

Except this damned narrator in his head.

_Mark begins to let the host speak for himself since Mark is bad at explaining things._

Yep. That was _far_ from normal.

He had been like this since before he could remember. A voice inside his head telling him what to do and what not to do, and he thought it was a great idea at first.

**At first.**

_The host thinks that Mark is being unreasonable, and now Mark thinks that the host is being annoying. Mark walks into his bathroom and looks into the mirror, then throws water onto his face to help clear his head._

"Do you have to narrate _everything_ I do???"

_Mark thinks that The Host is incapable of doing his job as he walks out of the bathroom to head downstairs for a midnight snack._

"Mark?" His wife calls, and he groans at the sound of her worried voice. Did he wake the _whole_ house up?

_Mark sighs and begins to turn towards the stairs, looking up expectantly as he hears his wife's footsteps. Enter Jacqueline._

"Dammit **shut up**!"

"What?" Jackie asked, her blue eyes shining in the dim light of the hallway. "Mark what's wrong?"

_Mark will lie and say that there is nothing wrong, thus upsetting his wife and causing her to pry into his emotions more. Now that The Host has given him this information, he will attempt to change his response with no results._

He _wanted_ to tell her about the voice lurking inside his head, narrating his every thought, but what actually came out was-

"Nothing is wrong honey, why do you ask?"

"Because I came down here to check on you, and you told me to shut up?"

"Right, I-"

_Mark thinks of a lie, but in the end attempts to tell his wife the truth, but The Host prevents him from doing that, and his wife is very confused because Mark looks like an idiot._

"I..."

"You...?"

Mark was at a loss for words.

But this always happened.

It wasn't new but, over time it got even _more_ annoying.

_Mark rubs his face in agony then takes a seat at the dining room table facing his wife. His wife, Jacqueline, approaches him slowly._

Mark huffs as his body hits the chair, and rolls his eyes as his hands rub his face against his accord. Sure enough, Jackie approaches him, green hair in a ponytail to show that her weary eyes are trained on him. "Mark? Talk to me baby." She says in that familiar soft, British voice, and it soothes him. Soon he feels hands on his temple, massaging it as blue eyes are locked on his.

"I don't know...I just...I want it to stop, Jackie..." He speaks, wrapping his hands around Jackie's wrists as he ignores the man behind his eyelids.

_Mark attempts to ignore The Host, but finds it harder than expected. Mark remembers that The Host will not be ignored, and will make himself known if it continues._

" **DAMMIT FUCK OFF**!" Mark screams, and Jackie jumps back with a yelp.

"Mark...I'm taking you to the hospital okay? I think...I think you're having another breakdown."

" **I'M NOT** -" He sighs. He knows it's no use because Jackie has made up her mind.

_Mark agrees with his wife yet again, and he goes upstairs to clothe himself. His wife follows him, keeping a close eye on him to make sure he remains calm and does not hurt himself or break anything. Mark thinks his wife thinks that he is insane, and The Host verifies that._

Mark slips his pants and shirt on, looking at the clock that says 11pm. He doesn't look at Jackie who is leaned up against the door frame, because he clearly knows what she thinks. They both do. He stands up, feet slipping into some comfortable crocs as he follows Jackie downstairs and into the bite of Edinburgh cold.

"I don't want to do this again, Mark. Have you been taking your pills?"

_Mark nods in agreeance, but The Host knows that he has been throwing them away. Mark will smile at her and take her hand to calm her down. It will not work._

"This is just a slip up my darling," He says, taking a shaky hand from her. "I will be fine."

He watches as Jackie nods, turning her focus onto the road and driving, all the way back to the E.R.


End file.
